


[授权翻译]枝梢的重量 Heavy on the Bough

by Shame_i_translate



Series: bleat [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fauns & Satyrs, Fisting, Fluff, Goaty Shenanigans, Lactation Kink, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Squirting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个一帆风顺的春季之后，Charles和Erik无比幸福地在一起生活着并期待有一两只小羊的出生。<br/>或者，只是因为Charles怀着孩子，可这并不代表性爱不再那么棒了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]枝梢的重量 Heavy on the Bough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavy on the Bough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724315) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



Heavy on the Bough

枝梢的重量

 

作者：velvetcadence  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

正文：  
秋天渐渐地扫去了夏日的炎炎热气，带来新鲜的丰收气息。Charles双手都放在小腹上对洞穴里有着小羊蹄的想法笑了一小会儿。很快，他的思想低语道。很快。他这个早上已经去过Emma舒适的巢穴而她也同样怀孕了——跟Charles一样，并对疼痛不适表现的脾气暴躁。

 

“亲爱的，我不明白你干嘛脾气如此暴躁，”Charles告诉过她了。“想想小家伙出生的时候会有多棒啊。”

 

“啊，Charles，好像我不能对这世界感觉更恶心了。你的精神一直这么好吗？”

 

“自从我的satyr把一切糟糕的想法都操出我的身体之后。”

 

这个狡黠的回答起作用了。Emma爆发出一串笑声，Charles笑着把最后的夏日花朵绑成一个凑合的花冠。“亲爱的，死性不改。”

 

“当然，亲爱的Emma。”这就是他最爱她的地方。她对所有事都有一种幽默感令她看上去很好很faun。

 

不幸的是，她的好情绪仅仅持续到她的乳房开始涨奶，滴落到了她的小腹上。“啊，看看这个，”她嘲弄地说，掂起一只沉重的乳房然后让它又落下去。“这困扰过你吗？”

 

Charles脸红了，记起上次他的伴侣用舌头温柔，滑腻的舔舐和有力的吸吮对他进行了照料。他已经疼痛了一整天，心不在焉地挤压着细小的水珠从乳头上流出，Erik已经几乎流口水了。“Erik喜欢。”

 

“当然他喜欢，”她干巴巴地嘟囔，用一块柔软的织布擦拭自己，“Scott急死了，而且那事真是很烦人。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“我固执地不让他碰触我，”Emma说。“而且他有感觉的时候就刺激我。所以每天结束的时候我们常常闹别扭。”

 

“我很确定他只是想给你最好的。”

 

“我不怀疑那个，”Emma叹了口气，探过去抓住Charles的手。“我很高兴你还没有厌烦我，亲爱的。”

 

“我一岁时就认识你了，而且我们会一直熟识到我们都成了干瘪的母羊抱怨着我们伴侣的恶习。”

 

“你这张嘴！”她笑了，Charles玩笑地跟她撞了下肩膀。

 

想到这个早晨又使他的胸口刺痛了起来。Erik试着解释挤奶的雌兽的吸引力，它闻起来如何的甜美，有着家的感觉，但是satyrs最后只是紧挨着闻着，话音消失在Charles芬芳的肌肤上。Charles并不是见到Emma时才明白。那好色情，faun红扑扑圆润的样子，乳汁多产而滴落着。她的乳汁确实闻着很甜，就像Erik说的，但是味道很温和而Charles还是不明白为什么这让Erik疯狂。

 

没关系。也许这就是Erik的一个小怪癖。Charles卧在床角试着不要让衣服浸湿，但是当他的肚子感觉如此沉重而身体如此累赘的时候，这动作是如此的艰难。他想也许他怀了不止一个孩子。双胞胎挺好，三胞胎也很常见。四胞胎不是前所未闻，不过Charles希望他的孩子不会多到让他一次不能哺育完。

 

他很高兴能回到家里。因为在他拜访完Emma之后，他偶然碰见一个没交配的satyrs对他露出牙齿。

 

“看看我遇到了什么，”那个satyrs说道，“成熟待采。”

 

“退后，”Charles警告道。那家伙没有理会而是跳得更近了。他能感觉到他的身体因为焦虑而紧绷起来，但是风把他的气味带向他。Erik在护送他去Emma家之前已经在他身上撒了一泡尿，浸湿了他腿上的软和圆滚滚的小肚子和下身，带着他的标记。于是其他的satyr和faun永远无法误会他是别人的。在峡谷里，那个satyrs停了一下，他的鼻孔翕张着。Charles鼓着劲，准备若有必要就用牙齿和角来保卫自己，但那家伙却退回到树丛边去，Charles赶忙从另一个方向回家，他的心狂跳着。

 

Erik很快就会到家。Erik会用强壮的手臂把他搂着用他的爱抚再次声明Charles是他的，把忧惧抚平。在其它的情形下，Charles不会这么焦虑，但是怀孕令他对任何可能的威胁都反应过激。而这对Erik还能多糟呢，那个用暴力和血性作为自然属性的satyrs。

 

仅仅是想到Erik的凶猛便令Charles把他的咩声埋进了枕头里，他的尾巴因为渐渐升起的兴奋竖立起来。他才看过Erik和另一个satyr撞角，那时Erik在草地上晕头涨脑还没有从交配中恢复过来而另一个流氓想把Charles据为己有。Erik发出一声狩猎的巨吼把对手顶到一棵树上，简单地凭借愤怒力量将他击倒。一分钟之内就结束了，但是这足够Charles再次发热，祈求另一场交配。Erik在另一个satyr清楚的视线里和他交配得又久又狠，使得这地方是谁做主变得非常清楚。

 

“噢…”Charles呻吟着，开始变得软滑。“噢，Erik。”他收紧双腿，捏着他湿润坚硬的乳头，把他的头埋向床铺，这样他就可以通过织物闻到他伴侣的味道。感觉像是他的第一次发情从来没有结束过，春去夏来又到了秋天，总是使他的小腹和小穴闷烧着，他总感觉自己为性爱做好了准备，这也正是他的satyr极其渴望给予他的。

 

他沉入欲海之中难以自拔，都没有注意到Erik穿过他们洞穴的暗门走了进来，把他的背包丢下直直走向他在翻滚的床铺一角。

 

“Charles，”他的伴侣低声嘶吼着，faun仅仅能有足够的意识转向Erik温暖的躯体，四肢缠了上去，把他拉近。他充斥着炽热的交配欲望而啜泣着，粗鲁的，温柔的，无论Erik想怎么要都愿意给。他狂暴地向这些咩咩叫着，把自己变成一个傻瓜直到Erik把他的牙齿印上他的脖颈处肌肤，不足以激起热血，但是刚好足够Charles唤回他自己。

 

Erik最不敢期待的就是当他回家有个饥渴的伴侣，但那就是他所发现的：Charles，因为妊娠浴火中烧，一只手臂弯过去触及欢愉之地而另一只手捏着他充盈的乳尖。他的大腿绞着抽搐着，Erik想要就那样骑他，在他身边，半疯的。

 

相反的，他的手指蜿蜒而上至faun丰厚毛发的头部然后拉扯，而那只是惹怒了Charles，Erik露出牙齿咬着他的后颈足够用力地留下了牙印。Charles没有动，粗重地喘着气，当一只手探上来摸索地拍抚Erik的肩膀，Erik知道他是驯服的。

 

Erik发出了一个低低的声音舔着那个齿痕，鼻子蹭着Charles的耳朵，弄得他直喘气。Charles角附近的皮肤闻起来很棒还有麝香味，当他专心地在一点上吮吸时，faun咩咩直叫，他的尾巴急切地在Erik面前摇动。“你像这样多久了？”

 

“从…从我到家。我开始想你想得停不下来。”Charles听起来声音含糊，像他痛饮了烈酒似的。那非常可爱，在看起来他所想要的只是屈膝让Erik插入他直到根部时如此倔强地抓着他说话。

 

“是那样的吗？”Erik低声问，在他心里他知道怎么让Charles咩咩叫得像头走失的faun。他的老二已经开始急不可耐，刺激着Charles后面的小穴。现在会有足够的时间来正确储藏他辛苦狩猎所得到的肉类。此时他的faun正在呻吟着，向后靠去，他们侧躺着，Erik小心地将他的配偶拥入怀中，他的手温暖的充满占有欲地覆在Charles腹部的曲线上。

 

他用一个热情的吻侵占了他的口舌——敞开，伸进灵活的舌头，滑动品尝——他的手同时也划过他的肚脐还有Charles下身柔软的毛发，直到使Charles哭喊抽搐的那一处。

 

他已经湿的都在滴水了。Erik呻吟着滑了一根手指进去，陶醉于Charles身体的热度。

 

这永不会停止勾起他的欲望，看着Charles贪婪地吞进他的手指。如果说Erik从没想过把大拇指也探进去那就是撒谎了，然后也许就那样再深入些一直到Charles包裹住他的手腕，因为快感而呻吟迷乱。

 

“拜托，”Charles喘息着，他的腿因为渴望而绞缠着，他的尾巴拍打着Erik大腿的声音十分响亮。他的可怜的小faun一定极度渴望被填满…Erik确信自己一定能帮到他。“我不能——我现在需要你在我里面。”然后Erik的拇指按进他的秘处。Charles哭喊出来，颤抖着。

 

“嘘，”Erik安慰他，嘴唇在Charles面颊的红晕上印下一个吻，吻遍faun全身给这小巢又增添了几分热度。再一根手指探入，然后两根，接着三根，最后当Charles被打开撑得不可思议的充分时他呻吟起来。

 

太过了。Erik现在必须拥有他。他把Charles的大腿分开深深地埋入，如同牛奶的细流从faun充盈的胸膛流出顺着弧线滴到床上。这番景象令得satyr低吼着操得像他又回到了发情期。这粗鲁得实在不应该，不应该在Charles还怀着孩子的时候用这种体位，但这念头实在坚定的没有可供思考的余地。

 

“Erik！Erik！啊-”

 

Charles紧抓着他扭动着，因为与Erik交配的快感和不停在小穴周围按压的手指被送上高潮。不过，Erik没有停下，离满足还远着呢，虽然他考虑到敏感度把手从Charles的下面移到乳头，挤压着鼓胀的肌肤想多哄出几滴乳汁。

 

当Erik把他摆出一个跪着的姿势时faun没有抗议，手肘撑着把他毛绒绒的腿更分开了一些，他的尾巴焦急地翘得老高。Erik在Charles耳尖上落下一吻，反常的温柔地让阴茎在他的小穴里进进出出。

 

Charles随着一次特别有力的收缩而高潮了，喷射出清澈滑腻的液体撒落在他俩的腿上，Charles几乎因为高潮的冲力而缀泣，同时Erik用古老的语言咒骂着。Erik爱死了他可以把Charles弄成像这样乱七八糟的样子，迷失在欢愉错乱的痛苦之中。他们交配发出的响声下流而大声，Erik的手指如此用力地紧握着Charles丰满的臀部以至于大概会留下瘀伤。

 

他像这样猛撞进Charles体内，臀部不受控制地撞击着。当他结束时，Erik又在他体内尿了就为了听他不住的喘息。

 

“神明在上，”Charles呜咽着，勉强说道。当Erik收回家伙躺在他身边时他们仍在颤抖。抱在一起太过温暖，但他们实在懒得理会，Charles的手缓缓地环住Erik毛茸茸的胸膛，温柔地爱抚着。他们迷糊了好一会儿，呼吸才同步到一个稳定的节拍。

 

当感觉到Erik的手指越过腹股沟柔软的毛发，温柔地拉扯缠绕那些绒毛的时候，Charles就被唤醒了。

 

“你是如此的又湿又松，如果我想我可以把整只手放进去。“satyr喃喃地说。

 

“你为什么不呢？”Charles带着困意说，而faun的声音中的挑战足够勾起Erik的兴趣。三只手指轻松地滑进去了，得益于Charles的体液和Erik的精液。当他们进行到最后一根指节，faun相当诱人地扭动着，他的眼睛半睁着因为欲望而深邃。Erik吻了吻他软软的膝盖将它架在一边宽阔的肩膀上，在Charles体内勾曲起两根手指恰到好处地摩擦着，令他湿润得发出水声。

 

Erik没有试过拳交过任何人，但是他见过是怎么做的。一个足够简单的技巧：挤进你的大手指，用你的手指作鸭喙状，温柔地，但是Erik没有准备好Charles能完全包裹住他的手，粉红的后穴温暖柔软，在所有五根手指都挤进第一个关节时发出啧啧水声。

 

“操，Charles，”Erik咒骂着，作为回应faun仅仅发出一声低低的咩叫。Erik撤回又试了一次，调整着他的伴侣以便他的腿能分开到他能达到的最大限度。这是一项缓慢的工作，但它依然令人愉悦。Charles在他的身下稳稳地打开，在Erik的指尖吻上身下那处时一直叹息着，当Erik用温柔的力度推进扭曲时，叹息逐渐变成了呻吟。一旦他手掌最宽的部分通过，Charles性感蜜穴的内壁就会牵引着他没入手腕。Faun发出了一声嘹亮的叫喊，臀部收缩着仿佛快要高潮。

 

汗珠从Erik鬓角滑落，但是他先前的细致值得Charles如此沉醉于情欲，他的嘴因惊奇而张开着。“你是不是…”他低下头去看，但是他的肚子碍着事了。

 

代替回答的是，Erik轻柔地伸开他的手指，Charles的大腿因令人震惊的快感抽搐起来。

 

“Erik，”Charles轻唤着，试图抓着他的手。“我觉得…哦…好满…”他脸上的神情尽是愉悦，Erik把他的手小范围地动作着，迷醉于Charles对于最微小的动作的反应。

 

那亲密且缓慢，仅仅是得以做这些便令Erik处于敬畏之中。他的心也许会爆裂，为他如此爱着Charles，为他如此欣赏他脆弱的奉献。Charles的身体因为细小的颤抖而崩溃，不久之后，他又高潮了一次，因为它的如此强烈而几乎哭泣。Erik不得不再使他安静下来，将手掌抚过他坚实的小腹，使他稳定。Charles过了挺长一段时间才冷静下来，把前额上汗湿的卷发往后拢去，回以Erik一个沉醉爱河的眼神。

 

Erik发出一声低吼响彻胸膛，吻着Charles的膝盖并且希望能以吻他的嘴来代替。为什么不呢？Erik疑惑，把Charles的腿从肩上放下来。小心不移动到被包裹在Charles小穴里的手，他最终得以亲吻到他的配偶。尽管如此，Charles因为Erik手腕的角度变换而咩咩叫着，当它触到点上，他痉挛地眼前一黑，然后他又被送上了高潮。这次是湿的，开始于他的小腹且温暖着他的四肢，那使他的臀部颤抖得像是地震了一般，湿热的液体涌在Erik的手臂上还有床上。最后他筋疲力尽，几乎无法睁开眼睛。

 

Erik缓和地抽回他的手将重心转移到脚踝上，用他湿润的手撸起阴茎来，把Charles的样子烙印在脑海中。他几乎是立刻就高潮了。

 

当他调整他们时Charles已经睡着了，他把faun圈在他手臂里那样就可以用手从肩头到臀尖地抚着Charles的身体。Charles绝对是他见过的最美丽的生物；甚至是最阴沉的日子都会被他的笑容点亮。小satyr崽儿（或者faun崽儿，他的配偶很热衷于提醒Erik这一点）在Charles的肚子里动弹着，Erik按着那处也许摸到了一只小小蹄子的印儿。

 

“你爸爸睡着呢，小不点儿，”他提醒它。“老实呆着。”

 

在安静下来之前孩子又动了动，但这次比较轻柔。Erik只因为他要储藏肉类和确保巢穴安全离开了一小下就回到了床上，然后做了一个有着Charles的眼眸和微笑的小羊羔的梦。

完


End file.
